


Oxygen (жизнь)

by Grey_creature



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: 5 Times, Breathplay, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grey_creature/pseuds/Grey_creature
Summary: Забудь, как дышать, и тогда ты вспомнишь, что такое жизнь.
Relationships: Fabio Cannavaro/Gianluigi Buffon, Gianluigi Buffon/Alessandro Del Piero
Kudos: 2





	Oxygen (жизнь)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How to Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248024) by [zanoranna (rei_c)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rei_c/pseuds/zanoranna). 



> Бета перевода: Grechesky Sphinx

1.  
\- Паоло мне как-то сказал... - лениво протянул Канна, валяясь на земле рядом с Джиджи. Тренер их прибил бы, и оба рисковали заболеть — в этот час утро все еще было ночью, а они были одеты только в пижамы, но Джиджи было плевать. Он не мог заснуть — завтра, точнее, уже сегодня им предстоял матч с «Фиорентиной» за Кубок Италии, и через несколько часов им нужно было просыпаться и вставать. На горизонте уже грозили появиться первые лучи солнца, окрасив полуночную тьму в яркий синий, и Флоренция вокруг начала высвечиваться контурами.  
\- Что именно? - наконец заинтересовался Джиджи.  
Канна обернулся к нему. Джиджи не мог отвести взгляд от белков его глаз, сверкающих в темноте.  
\- Он сказал, что надо забыть, как дышать, чтобы вспомнить, что такое жизнь.  
Джиджи моргнул.  
\- Это Мальдини так сказал?  
\- Ага, - отозвался Канна и сел прямо. - Пойдем, надо вернуться в отель.  
Персонал отеля вышколенно смотрел в другую сторону, когда они пробирались в свои комнаты, и в коридоре Канна коротко поцеловал Джиджи перед тем, как скользнуть в свой номер.  
Джиджи на момент застыл, думая о Мальдини, Каннаваро и завтрашней игре.  
Потом он вернулся к себе, заснул, проснулся, встал, и «Парма» выиграла. Джиджи стоял на поле, улыбался безумной улыбкой, возбужденный и вымотанный, и к нему подскочил Канна, обнял, обхватил, его пальцы впились Джиджи в шею, и Канна расцеловал его в обе щеки и снова сбежал, счастливый и смеющийся.  
Джиджи остался стоять, и в голове мелькнула мысль, что он понял слова Мальдини, и что пытался сказать ему Канна. Он коснулся шеи, облизнул губы, потом встряхнулся и выбросил все это из головы.  
2.  
\- Нет, - жестко бросил Трезеге и схватил Джиджи за руку, удерживая на месте. - Надо еще. Давай, Джиджи, еще немного, окей?  
Джиджи устал, сегодня он уже слишком много падал, отражая пенальти на тренировке, и он вздохнул и повернулся.  
\- Не надо тебе еще, Давид. Не надо. Ты... Ты не виноват, ясно? Дида был лучше.  
Лицо Давида исказилось от какой-то неудовлетворенности, от ярости.  
\- Дида не лучше! - выплюнул он и сжал пальцы сильнее. - Мне просто надо больше работать. И тебе надо больше работать!  
Джиджи сузил глаза. Он прекрасно знал, что так они все и думают, черт, он сам так думал. Действительно классный вратарь оставил бы команду в игре. Действительно классный вратарь сделал бы разницу, когда дошло до пенальти. Классный вратарь... но у команды был только он, Джиджи, и он сам себя ненавидел за те пенальти, и помощь ему в этом не требовалась.  
\- Промахнулся не только ты, но именно я пропустил те мячи, - бросил он в ответ и вырвал руку из хватки Давида. - Так что заткнись и вали домой!  
Лицо Трезеге исказилось от бешенства, и он резко толкнул Джиджи. Тот пошатнулся, ударился головой о штангу ворот и упал. В ушах зазвенело, а Давид тут же рухнул на него и удушающей хваткой вцепился в горло. Перед глазами Джиджи все поплыло, он не мог вдохнуть, и, хотя легкие разрывались от нехватки воздуха, по мышцам прокатилась легкая расслабленность. Ощущение было резким и вместе с тем приятным, и его вдруг стало недостаточно, но тут кто-то отдернул Давида, и Джиджи перекатился на бок, заходясь в кашле от ударившего в легкие кислорода.  
\- Джиджи, с тобой все нормально? - Дель Пьеро присел рядом с ним. Джиджи попытался ответить, вновь закашлялся от вспыхнувшей в горле боли и просто кивнул.  
Во взгляде Алессандро плескалась какая-то эмоция, которую Джиджи никак не мог понять, но тут пришел тренер, начал орать, и Джиджи просто лег на спину и уставился в яркое синее небо.  
3.  
Джиджи решался целую вечность и наконец рискнул.  
\- Сандро, Канна мне сказал как-то про Мальдини, про дыхание... - начал он и заткнулся, когда дель Пьеро расхохотался. Смутился, не понимая, что тут смешного.  
\- Мальдини обожает игры с дыханием, - отсмеявшись, пояснил Сандро и пожал плечами. - Капитан великого «Милана» обожает извраты. Что-нибудь из ряда вон, чтобы скучно не было.  
Джиджи промолчал, вроде бы в шоке и в то же время нет, и через несколько секунд Сандро глянул на него, глянул по-настоящему.  
\- А что? - спросил он, спросил мягко и словно осторожно, и Джиджи в первый момент не понял, почему. - Тебе стало интересно?  
Джиджи вспомнил пальцы Каннаваро, впившиеся в шею, ладонь Трезеге, сжимающую ему горло, не дающую вдохнуть, и ответил:  
\- Да.  
Хотя собирался сказать «нет».  
\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Дель Пьеро, отвернулся к телевизору и улыбнулся.  
Потом, когда кончился фильм, и Джиджи прибирался на кухне, Сандро подтолкнул его к стене, сам прижался сзади, и его большие пальцы скользнули по горлу Джиджи, где под кожей бился пульс. Джиджи уперся ладонями в стену, ощущая, как Сандро прижимается к нему сзади, всем телом, и резко выдохнул, когда чужие пальцы сжали ему шею сильнее, подержали несколько секунд и потом отпустили.  
\- Хочешь сильнее, скажи мне об этом, - слова Сандро соскользнули с губ прямо в ухо Джиджи. - Тебе придется довериться мне.  
\- Я доверяю тебе, - выдохнул Джиджи. - И я хочу сильнее.  
Пальцы дель Пьеро нажали сильнее, еще сильнее, пока перед глазами Джиджи не заплясали черные точки и не закружилась голова. Стена под ладонями словно растворялась, но Сандро сзади ощущался другой стеной, твердой и неподатливой. Джиджи чувствовал, что у Сандро стояк, он и сам был возбужден, черные точки перед глазами все увеличивались, Джиджи прижимался к стене и терся о нее, а потом чернота поглотила мир.  
В последний перед потерей сознания момент он кончил, ощущая, как тяжело дышит Сандро, и слыша, как тот повторяет, снова и снова:  
\- Джиджи, о, Джиджи, о, бля...  
4.  
В сборной их никогда не селили в один номер, Джиджи и дель Пьеро. У главного тренера имелась завиральная идея, что форварды должны жить с форвардами, полузащита с полузащитой, защитник с защитниками. В результате Джиджи чаще всего оказывался в одном номере с Каннаваро, но тот вечно пропадал, разруливая проблемы с командой и тренерами, а остаток времени предпочитал проводить наедине с Пирло. Джиджи не хватало Фабио, не хватало их дружбы — той, что была у них в «Парме», но зато Джиджи мог провести больше времени с дель Пьеро.  
Они осторожничали, но общая атмосфера в Германии, чемпионат мира, успешная игра вскружили им головы. Джиджи уже терял сознание, когда дверь внезапно распахнулась, и голос, прозвучавший словно издалека или из туннеля, ахнул:  
\- Алессандро, какого черта?!..  
\- Заткнись, - выдохнул дель Пьеро, сильнее нажал ДжиДжи на горло, на точки пульса, и Джиджи кончил. Сандро тут же убрал пальцы, и дрожь оргазма резко усилилась, когда в легкие ударила волна кислорода.  
Когда Джиджи очнулся, Фабио стоял в ногах кровати и неотрывно смотрел на него. Под этим взглядом собственная кожа ощущалась содранной, и он словно был еще более обнажен, чем просто без одежды.  
\- Ты никогда мне не говорил, - тихо произнес Фабио. - Джиджи, ты... Ты мне не сказал.  
\- Я сам не знал, - прохрипел Джиджи. Дель Пьеро сунул ему в руку стакан с водой, и Джиджи принял его, не задумываясь, словно они делали это сотню раз, да так и оно и было. Джиджи сделал глоток и с трудом продолжил, — я не понимал. Очень долго.  
Канна шагнул вперед, запнулся, сел на кровать рядом с Джиджи, не смущаясь ни наготой, ни потеками спермы, ни полотенцами, которые Сандро постелил заранее. Скользнул кончиками пальцев по горлу Джиджи, очень легко, почти не касаясь, и Джиджи вздрогнул от невесомого прикосновения.  
\- Канна, он мой лучший друг.  
Дель Пьеро произнес это так, словно для них с Фабио это значило что-то особенное. Возможно и так, потому что Каннаваро промолчал и кивнул. Джиджи не хотелось в этом разбираться, он устал, и он не мог и не хотел искать смысл в непроизнесенных словах между своим капитаном и своим лучшим другом, и он закрыл глаза, выдохнул, и когда Сандро нежно погладил его по руке, уткнулся лицом Канне в бедро.  
5.  
Финальный свисток, и они снова влетели в пенальти. Но сейчас был хотя бы не финал и хотя бы не чемпионат мира. Второго подобного финала чемпионата мира Джиджи бы не выдержал, но и Евро был не намного лучше.  
Перед ним оказался Давид Вилья, и Джиджи, не думая, притянул форварда к себе, обнял, и его руки в перчатках легли тому на шею. Много лет прошло с тех пор, как Джиджи впервые встал в ворота; они с Вильей были соперниками, но вместе с тем и союзниками, единым целым, Италия и Испания на поле в окружении тысяч орущих фанатов — Колизей нового времени, и их собственные сердца колотились в горле, и все они уже отдали свою кровь, пот и слезы пылающему вокруг безумию.  
Под вратарскими перчатками шея Давида казалась хрупкой, тонкой и беззащитной.  
\- Забудь, как дышать, - шепнул ему Джиджи и глянул вокруг — на кричащую толпу, на небо, - и тогда ты вспомнишь, что такое жизнь.


End file.
